When overflow detention facilities are needed for jails or corresponding secured facilities for storage vaults, it is pertinent that quick construction may be available without sacrifice of desired security features, whether the construction be temporary or permanent.
Both desirable architectural and functional features are unusually demanding in secured facilities. The load bearing ratings may need be greater than in other types of building construction because of vandalism possibilities. In any event the usual architectural loads for building weights and building loading weights such as bank vaults need be accommodated. Acceptable building appearance and upkeep is an essential feature. In the present state of the building arts it is conventional to use modular construction techniques. Thus, for example, building facings may be modularized for both appearance and ease or cost of construction, with a major part of the assembly and construction being done efficiently in large numbers at a module production center. However, it is not usual to have the entire building or outer wall construction made of modular building elements of such small sizes that they can be conveniently handled manually.
Furthermore the functional features required for secured facilities have not heretofore been available in modular form. To appreciate the critical nature of these features, the environment for jail facilities need be understood. Several types of vandalism need be considered, including jailbreak efforts, riot conditions with attempts to destroy property by fire, impact or explosion and defacing of internal construction. Also the facilities need be sanitary and easily maintained in sanitary condition. There is also concern for adequate creature comforts in terms of temperature, lighting and ventilation. No modular units have been available for meeting these critical specialty needs.
Modularized jail construction has been suggested by N. A. Faerber in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,019 issued Apr. 4, 1967. However this equipment did not meet many security needs such as sound proofing, impact resistance to great forces such as explosions and projectiles. It is particularly vulnerable to vandalism and noise disturbances because of its single layer panel construction that is easily damaged and which transmits noise with little attenuation, and possibly with amplification due to the vibration propensity of large single layer panels.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide modules specially adapted to jail cell security conditions that may be used wherever vandalism and entry security is desired as well as exceptional fire, noise and impact resistance.